thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk
Hawk is a Rabbit Beastkin, and one of the fastest Couriers on Izril. Though he lives in Liscor, he belongs to the Long Ear Tribe of the Beastkin. He was raised in Liscor by drakes. Appearance He appears as a large, six-pack, muscular, anthropomorphic rabbit, with two long, floppy ears, stuck out over his head, a fuzzy tail and light brown fur with dark spots, including one over his eye. He has brown eyes, a pink nose and furry paws like hands and feet, with five fingers on his hands and four toes on his huge feet.Chapter 2.18 He is clothed in loose clothing with a shirt, pants and leather coverings over his feet. Personality Hawk is good-natured, and takes pride in his skills as a courier. Due to his enhanced hearing, he dislikes loud noises, and thinks poorly of people who make lots of noise. He has to use soundproofing spells in order to sleep. He is attracted to female drakes, however the different diets has caused numerous problems in his dating life - Drakes tend to dislike vegetables, and Hawk doesn't like eating much meat. Selys dated him once, for two weeks, before dumping him as a result of his excess usage of carrot-based meals.Chapter 2.13 Background Hawk was born in Liscor. After his original parents left him there, he was adopted, raised and named by a Drake couple. Chronology Volume 2 Hawk introduced himself to Erin as she made hamburgers on Liscor's Market Street. He was at the impromptu iPhone concert of Erin and Ryoka and scored some Drake tail later. The next morning, he gave some advice to Ryoka about running south. Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 It took Hawk four days to get to Pallass. There, he heard about General Zel Shivertail death and also found a spot and set up a connection to the magical door in an alley. It took him some time, but he figured out how to activate the stone that Pisces gave him and established the doorway to the Wandering Inn. Misstepping, Ilvriss and Erin got temporarily stranded in Pallass, instead of enabling Hawk to return to Liscor the short way. Then, the door needed recharging, as predicted by the Mages.Chapter 5.00 In the end, the incident caused Hawk being stuck in Pallass, so that he had to run back.Chapter 5.01 Powers and Abilities His strength is equivalent to a Gold-rank Adventurer, as he can kill a Crypt Lord alone and is one of the few people who could bother Relc. As a veteran Courier, he is able to travel over a hundred miles per day.Chapter 4.43 Classes/Levels: * Courier Lv. ? Hawk is trying to become a Chef, and thus may have some cooking levels. Skills: Trivia * He'd have preferred if his parents named him Hakss instead of Hawk. * His usual delivery routes are around 1,000 miles long, sometimes even up to 2,000 miles. * He loves carrots. Quotes * (To Erin) “You’re Erin? Nice to meet you. I’m Hawk.” * (To Ryoka & Val) “Oh come on! Do you think I’d be into fleshy people like you? I’d rather kiss a Minotaur first. At least they have something covering them! Furballs, you humans are so touchy.” * (To Olesm & Pisces) “Cool. That’s great, Olesm. Glad I decided to deliver it. Hey, do you know anything about those Goblins in Erin’s inn? I nearly kicked one when I came through the door. Hello? Guys?” * (To Erin & Ilvriss) “Right. Well. Miss Solstice, Wall Lord, welcome to Pallass, north-most of the Walled Cities. * (To himself) “No one pays me enough for this job.” * (To himself) “Screw the Runner’s Guild regulations. I’m charging them triple for this.” * (To Selys) “Thanks. I’ve got better ones. Ancestors, this is the second time I’ve had to defend Liscor in months! First the undead, now this!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Rabbit Beastkin Category:Couriers Category:Liscor Category:Izril